


Love Me Like You Do

by parkimjin (orphan_account)



Category: ASTRO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions Of Sehun, Mentions of Hoshi, Mentions of Rocky and Sanha ASTRO, Suicide Attempt, Yaoi, mentions of The8 and Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/parkimjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo was always left behind by his so called boyfriends. But there was someone who loved him a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the VKook smut didn't come out well  
> and I Apologize for my grammatical errors since english is not my first language

"Please Wonwoo. I can't take it anymore of your clinginess and shit." Soonyoung said  
"B-but you promised me about helping me to get over Mingyu and stay with me " Wonwoo grabbed his hand.  
"Why would I ever promise such shit. And secondly, I am dating Jihoon for about six months" He jerked his arm off and walked away.  
This is happening all over again.  
*Flashback*  
"Please don't leave me please Mingyu" he kept begging him to stay  
"Sorry Wonwoo but I'm not ready for this. I'm too young." And he left. After 2 months of relationship.  
Wonwoo spent days crying. Mingyu was his first love. When he finally got dragged out of the house by his best friend Seokmin. He saw that Mingyu kissing Minghao, Seokmin's ex. The two had broken up a month back since they were both in love with someone else.  
"This is what I was warning you about." He whispered in his ear. Wonwoo looked away and burried has face in Seokmin's chest to muffle his sobs.  
" I'm sorry. I did'nt trust you in this. What sort of a bestie am I" Wonwoo said weakly while sobbing  
"Hey it's okay. We are still best friends right?" Seokmin said hugging him. It tugged Wonwoo's heart strings. But he never understood what it meant.  
*end of flashback*  
The memories were playing in his head. But for some reason he didn't feel that bad. Maybe he didn't want this relationship anyways.  
They all used him for sex and left him when they wanted something new. Only his best friend never left him. Except he was'nt currently here. He was away on a business trip. So he decided to meet up with his school friends he had'nt met in a long time due to all the office work.  
His call was answered after a few rings  
"Wonwon?"  
"Hey Tae Hyung. Are you free?"  
"Yeah. Pretty bored actually since Jungkook also went with Seokmin" Taehyung said boringly  
"Let's go for some drink." Wonwoo sighed, a few stray tears on his face  
"Soonyoung left me"  
"Soonyoung is not right for you anyways. And Yeah Lets Go"  
And the two boys spent the rest of the evening drinking and getting wasted. The two passed out on the counter. Until Someone carried them home

 

Sun rays falling on Wonwoo's face woke him up. He opened his eyes to see he was in his bedroom and an arm slung on his waist back hugging him. The person's face burried in his neck. And the two were fully clothed  
Phew. Nothing happened  
It didn't take long for Wonwoo to recognize the scent. It was Seokmin. His heartbeat increased.  
But wasn't he supposed to return next week. And how did he know I was in the club.  
He slowly turned to see his beautiful face and sharp features. He traced Seokmin's face with his eyes and stopped on his lips. His lips were so red and plump and wanted to kiss-  
Ugh Stupid Mind of Mine. He's my bestfriend. I can't fall for him.  
" Good Morning." Seokmin said in a raspy voice and a smile plastered on his face  
So sexy~ Wonwoo thought as he sat up. He could feel his tent through his jeans. Oh My God  
"I though of surprising you but you and hyung were already wasted and you didn't let me go home also" Seokmin said with a pout as he stood up.  
Oh Man Holy Shit. Please Don't do that Seokmin. You look too cute.  
"Mhmm. Stay for breakfast. No excuses. It's Sunday" Wonwoo said covering his boner by wrapping a blanket around himself" I still have your spare clothes from our college time sleepovers in the other closet. Seokmin nodded and went in the other bathroom.  
When he heard the sound of the shower, he relaxed and took off his clothes and started to touch himself.  
How hot Seokmin would look squirming under my touch. All naked. Completely undone. Moaning my name as he is being fucked.Clenching around him  
He increased the speed and dug his thumb into the slit. The pre cum leaking off served as a lube for him to go faster and cumming hard with Seokmin's name on his lips.  
I need Seokmin not just lust But love also

It's been about 3 months since Seokmin slept at Wonwoo's place. Wonwoo never told Seokmin about his breakup with Soonyoung. (Soonyoung was dating Seokmin before Wonwoo.) They met a 1-2 times due to the heavy schedule. And Wonwoo's love had grown stronger.  
Finally they got a vacation of 2 weeks and tickets to Hawaii. The two were really excited.  
Wonwoo got off the cab and placed his luggage on the trolley.  
"Fast hyung fast!!" Ugh Wonwoo was too busy admiring Seokmin.  
The two hurried up and got their boarding pass and boarded on the flight.The two settled in their seats. Wonwoo took the window seat while Seokmin took the aisle seat next to his bestie.  
"It feels so nice.After such a long time. We got a vacation"  
"Mhmm" Seokmin said with a yawn  
"Sleep child! Its a long flight. "  
"I want food"  
"I will hog it when it arrives"  
"Yah hyung! wake me up!" Seokmin whined punching my arm  
"Ok Ok Fine. Sleep now and lemme sleep as well"  
And the two drifted into their dreamlands.

Finally!!!  
The two best friends got off the airplane and collected their luggage after the necessary immigrations and customs.  
"HEY WONWOO AND SEOKMIN HERE!!!!" Taehyung and Jungkook screamt outside the terminal. The two walked over to see the two holding hands and intertwinning fingers.  
"OH GOD FINALLY YOU TWO STARTED DATING. YASSSSSSS" Seokmin shouted. The two blushed deeply  
"Yah Stop that! Wonwoo tell your boyfriend to stop!!" Jungkook said making Wonwoo and Seokmin blush this time,  
"He's not my boyfriend" The two said simultaniuosly looking away from each other.  
"Yeah yeah like we believe" Taehyung said with a smirk while carrying the luggage to the rented car.  
"THIS CAR IS DAMN HOT MAN" Seokmin and Wonwoo shouted  
" My choice. How couldn't it be" Jungkook said with a grin on his face as the all piled up to thier hotel.  
"Can we eat first?" Wonwoo said sprawling over the seat leaving very little space for Seokmin.  
"Sure" Taehyung drove over to Subway and ordered according to each of their choices.  
"You guys wanna rest or go somewhere?" Jungkook asked the two tired men at the backsea as Taehyung went to get their order  
"I wanna sleep. I am so fucking tired" Seokmin groaned.  
"Okay then we will start sight-seeinging from tomorrow" Jungkook said bored.  
Taehyung got the food and the 4 ate and drove to the hotel

 

" I am so tired~" Jungkook whined as the couple got into their room. "I'm gonna be in the Jacuzzi"  
"Sure. I'm watching TV" Taehyung said in an unusually husky voice.  
Aish. Why did he say in such a way. I swear he wants to hear me scream his name while I jerk off. JungKooK thought as he stripped off and settled in the tub.

" Ahh~ " he moaned as he got into the hot tub and poured himself a glass of wine. The water felt so good and the vanilla scent candles just made it even more relaxing.

A few minutes later Taehyung opened the door and peeked inside "Can I join you ?" He asked sorta nervously. Taehyung and JungKooK are childhood friends. Sure they have seen each day other without clothes but not like this. Having his Kookie to himself. He was really glad.  
"Sure Hyung " JungKooK said with his eyes closed waiting for him to get in.  
Taehyung quickly stripped off and lowered into the jacuzzi.  
"Mm~" His moans make JungKooK dizzy and crazy with so many emotions exploding.  
His brown hair dishelved and his toned body covered in water drops as he took a neck deep dip. Eyes closed and head resting on the wall behind making JungKooK breathless. He poured another glass of wine for his Hyung with trembling hands and gave it to him. " Kookie are you ok? You're trembling" Taehyung asked purely concerned not knowing he was trembling because of elder.  
"Ye-yeah" he said taking a sip from his glass. Taehyung shifted his legs accidentally touching his shaft. JungKooK stifled a groan by biting his lips hard. Taehyung mumbled a sorry and secretly smirked at him. He moved over to the other end and kissed the younger passionately while pressing his body on his boyfriend making their hard ons rubbing against each other making JungKooK moan into the kiss.  
Taehyung pulled away and sat where he was sitting previously making the latter whine. He always makes the first move. He wants JungKooK to be free around him.  
JungKooK pounced on Taehyung kissing him harshly making the elder smile into the kiss. He pulled away out of breath but he kept his mouth busy, nipping and sucking love bites on his lovers neck.  
"D-don't ahh make 'em very - ahh~" Taehyung moaned throwing his head back as the younger kitty licking the elders hardened nubs. He lifted the elder and placed him on the edge licking and nipping his inner thigh. The elder groaned in frustration 'cuz JungKooK touched everywhere except his neglected cock.  
"Can you please?"  
" Please what? " JungKooK demanded " Tell what do you want "  
" Will you please touch m- mphh" JungKooK took him in completely while adding a finger in his puckering hole. This was new and foreign for him since he would always top and he would always top. The last time he had sex was with Hong Jisoo ,which was one of his best , with his birthday twin, at their birthday party.

JungKooK thrusted his finger in and out while sucking him hollowing his cheeks.  
"Nghh faster" Taehyung gripped on his hair softly tugging it. JungKooK added another finger scissoring to stretch him open making the latter groan in pain. He added another finger and thrusted his fingers, hitting the prostate dead on with the second thrust.

Just when he was about to release JungKooK pulled away removing his fingers as well making the elder whine at the sudden emptiness.  
" Ready for me baby?"  
Taehyung nodded in response. "It'll hurt a little but I'll make you feel better."

Taehyung felt like he was splitting Into two as JungKooK entered him. He stifled a scream as tears rolled down. JungKooK tried distracting him by kissing him but the pain was really bad.  
"Y-you can move now" The elder said when he adjusted to his size. JungKooK slowly thrusted into him trying different angles. Taehyung moaned signaling JungKooK he found his prostrate. "Right there "  
JungKooK slowly thrusted trying not to hurt him and hitting the prostate every time.  
" Faster " Taehyung said panting and digging his nails into the younger's shoulder. JungKooK moaned loudly as Taehyung clenched and unclenched around him. The sound of slick skin slapping against each other made him pump Taehyung's click abd thrust faster.

"JungKooK~ " Taehyung moaned as he came between them, a few more thrusts and JungKooK came deep inside him falling on top of him. He pulled with Taehyung whining at the sudden emptiness.

"Let's shower?"  
"Sure" Taehyung replied with a smirk.

*Day after Arrival*

"Hey I'm gonna shower." Seokmin said placing his set of clothes on the bed. "I'm not going anywhere anyways " Wonwoo said with his face In The pillow.

Wonwoo heard a knock at the door right after he got comfy in bed.

"Ugh Who is it now?" he whined as he opened the door but got pinned to the wall with a pair of soft plump lips on his own and pressing his body on Wonwoo's making him groan softly"

"Hey I-" Seokmin got out of the washroom to get his towel and clothes only to see someone kissing Wonwoo got him teared up. He thought he'd finally ask him out but... He quietly got his towel and got in crying. He didn't even know if the drops o. His face were tears or water.  
He quickly showered, dressed up and stepped out controlling himself to see a guy sobbing with his hands cupped on his mouth. He was staring  
"Hyung....lets just....go....."  
While back in the room, the guy pulled away, the two completely breathless.  
" I love you ok. Do you know how hard it is for me to survive there? I swear-" the guy said.  
"Do I even know you?" Wonwoo was completely shocked  
The guy finally looked up to realize "Oh Fuck!"  
The guy backed away and leaned on the wall behind him sliding down crying  
"Hey dude. Are you okay?"  
"My life is ruined..." The guy voice started to crack. "I came here to make thing better and not worsen them."  
Wonwoo took him to the nearby bed and got him some water. "You wanna talk about it?"  
The blonde wiped his tears and went back to telling about him " I came here for Myungjun. I used to bully him a lot 3 years ago but then I found out about his family being abusive. His girlfriend cheated on him and his ex boyfriend was abusing him. Most teachers were partial towards him because his family hated him as well. His father owned the school and his father wanted them to hate him and so most did. Except our music and dance teacher. He was the only one who cared about him. He told me about his situation. So instead of bullying him, I told my father , who is lawyer, to help him fight this case. And with great difficulties we won the case after a year. So my friends and I decided to come here for a vacation before our training at Fantiago starts again. But now everything just .... I don't know what to anymore" he said with a frustrated sigh. "Why am I even telling this to you"

"It's ok. We both are in similar situations."  
"How are we in a similar situation"

" I was going to confess my love to my best friend but how will I. And I'm pretty sure he saw all that ....that kissing...."  
Meanwhile  
Seokmin dragged him along to the lobby.  
"Where were you all this time Hyung?! I missed you..." Seokmin started crying again as he hugged his childhood best friend. "do you know how lost I was?! How much I suffered without you"  
Myungjun himself was crying out of happiness to see his old Friend and out of sadness to see his crush kissing someone else. "I suffered more than you can imagine." He clutched tightly. The two wiped their tears and decided to go somewhere private and the only one they could think of was the pool side since it was dinner time. Both ordered a drink and settled on the chairs by the pool

"Tell me everything Hyung." Seokmin said impatiently tapping his foot .  
" You first" Myungjun said since he didn't want anyone coming near him when he talks about his past other than his closest friends.  
Seokmin told him everything without leaving out anything. As soon as he was done the waitress got their drinks.  
Myungjun tried his best not to cry as he went deep into it but Seokmin's usually cheerful smile being replaced by tears made him shed tears as well.  
" and that's how things went in the past 15 years" he said trying to calm down Seokmin he rubbed his friend's back who was hugging him tightly.

Seokmin finally calmed down.  
"Wait so the guy in my room is that guy you like?"  
"Yeah and I just feel like killing myself"  
"Same Hyung same. Actually I have an idea. Let's just suicide. I'm done with all this" Seokmin said with a hint of resignation  
"At least it won't be as bad as dying alone"  
The two contributed and bought a plastic wrap and went to a deserted corner of the beach.  
"First I'll wrap your face then you wrap mine" Myungjun said with slight excitement. After exchanging last words with each other He tightly wrapped Seokmin's face leaving the eyes out so he can wrap his Hyung.

In the middle of wrapping the latter's face the plastic wrap got over  
"Shit shit shit" He quickly ripped off his own with Seokmin hitting his shoulder continuously so as to help him rip off the wrap around his face as well. It took him a good 2 minutes to take it off leaving the younger gasping for air.

" Fucking plastic wrap" Myungjun shouted, frustration and failure evident in his voice.  
"Hyung lets get some more drinks can we?"  
The latter denied it at first but younger's puppy face and cuteness made him give in.  
"But it's on you but it'll be my choice cuz I'm out of money right now."  
"Yehet" Seokmin said with a bright smile  
"Oholat" making the two remember about the old times.

The two went back to the spot where they sat earlier. Seokmin was standing by the pool waiting for the latter to come back. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his back pushing him with full force into the pool.  
Seokmin released a high pitch scream falling in with Myungjun literally on the floor laughing like a maniac. A few minutes later he realised Seokmin hadn't come up yet and was no where to be seen.

"Seokmin?" He called out the latter's name a few times but no response. Suddenly he felt wet wrapping around him and the two fell back into the pool.

"Oh my god you little shit" Myungjun said trying to regain his breath.  
"This is what you call revenge."  
The waitress from earlier served their drinks this time as well.  
"Good choice" Seokmin said taking a sip of the tangy pineapple and coconut drink. The two continued playing around till 1 am.  
"Hyung you know what. Let's just get another room and stay in it until we leave. Because I'm not dealing with them anymore." The younger said as they sat in the sauna with their clothes on so it would dry off faster.

The two planned to run away the next morning and parted ways to their rooms , which happened to be right opposite each other's

Seokmin quietly scanned his entry card and got in , tip toeing into the room to gather his belongings. He quietly packed all his things when he felt a paid of arms around his waist feeling a puff of hot breath on his neck.  
"Leave me Hyung"he could smell the strong scent of alcohol from the elders breath.  
He didn't want to be just another one night stand and especially since he had a boyfriend now.

He felt elders grip tighten around him as Wonwoo softly kissed his neck. "I won't leave you again. Whether you like it or not. You're going to be mine."  
Seokmin pushed the elder away. "You have a boyfriend Hyung. Go fuck him. I'm not your sex toy or one night stand. " Wonwoo sighed and turned the latter around, pressing him harshly against the bed.  
"Who says I have a boyfriend" Wonwoo said shocking the latter.  
"Please. Stop all this. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of life. And I'm tired of you"  
"If you're telling the truth then tell it while you look into my eyes and not anywhere else." Wonwoo said staring in his eyes making the latter feel like he was staring deep into his soul.  
"I'm t-tired o-of y-y-you" Seokmin tried his level best not to stutter but failed miserably.  
"I know you're lying baby" Wonwoo said sucking on soft skin below his ear making the younger moan softly.  
Seokmin tried to push Wonwoo away but he was much powerful than the younger so he just gave in and decided to enjoy his last few hours on earth.  
"That's much better love" Wonwoo whispered , his hot breath on the latter's neck making him sigh. He didn't want it to go this way. Whispering meaningless 'I Love you's and deep kisses when he wouldn't be with him anyways.

(A/N : scene is like this. You'll know if you've seen Mamamoo's Um Oh Ah Yeh MV )

"I fucking love you so much" Wonwoo whispered against his neck, leaning down to leave marks over his neck which he won't be able to hide. " Don't you love me?"

Seokmin didn't reply. So Wonwoo continued while helping the latter sit up

"I waited so long for this." So this is a one night stand...  
I  
Wonwoo kissed his eyes  
Love  
He kissed his nose  
You  
The simple soft press of lips on his own made him feel the Sparks between them.  
The sweet kiss slowly turned into a hot make out session as the two desperately clung on to each other as if their whole life depended on this.

Wonwoo's hands found a comfortable spot on the younger's hips while Seokmin had his fingers woven in the latter's hair, pulling him closer , wanting more and more.

Wonwoo traced the insides of Seokmin's hot mouth making him moan against his lips. The heavenly sound from the younger's mouth shot straight southwards. The two pulled away, out of breath, but that didn't stop him from continuing the foreplay, making the younger painfully hard.

Wonwoo continued sucking on his jaw and straddling him at the same time making him moan loudly. "You sound so fucking good" he said tracing the latter's ear lobe with his hot tongue. He took off Seokmin's shirt in one swift move, making the younger shudder due to the cold air hitting his body.

All Wonwoo could do was run a hand over his slightly toned body. Seokmin blushed, trying to cover himself.  
He pushed the latter back onto the bed and got on top of him, pinning his arms over his head. He used his other hand to massage one of his nipples and teasingly licked the other making him throw his head back in pleasure and shamelessly moaning his name.

He detached his lips from the younger for a second to take his shirt off , making whine at the loss of contact.

"Patience baby" he said pecking the younger's lips. He removed his hands from the elders wrists to unbutton Seokmin's shorts, pulling it off along with his boxers, his erection sprung free. Wonwoo mouth watered at the sight of his cock, how it would feel to have it deep inside him.

"This is so embarrassing..." Seokmin muttered as he tried to cover himself again but Wonwoo stopped him before he could do anything.

"You're always beautiful to me"

He teasingly licked the beads of pre cum from the slit before taking him completely in his mouth, making the younger scream in pleasure at the heat engulfing him all at once.

He pressed his tongue on the underside making the younger tug his hair.  
"Wonwoo" To which the latter responded with a hum which completely set him on the edge. "I-I'm going to-" he wasn't even able to finish his statement because Wonwoo increased his speed, shooting cum right into Wonwoo's throat along with a loud shameless moan. Seokmin pulled the other up for another heated kiss, tasting himself in the latter's mouth.

"It's my turn now" Seokmin whispered as he flipped them around so Wonwoo was on his back.

He quickly took the latter's jeans while biting his sexy collarbone  
"You know I always had a thing for your collarbone" the words slipped past his mouth unintentionally " the latter pulling him closer , wanting to more of it.  
Seokmin got off him to get the lube from his bag , making the older groan at the loss of contact. "Fast" Wonwoo said desperately.  
"I can't find any. Do you have some?"  
"In the night stand, last drawer."  
"Protection?"  
"Fuck. No need of that. I fucking need you right now"  
Seokmin hurriedly coats his fingers, getting back on top of him. He inserted his index finger in the latter's hole while grabbing his cock, making the elder groan in pain and pleasure. Slowly he moved his hand down his length, thumb digging into the slit while inserting his other two fingers and thrusting in to find his prostate. The latter was clenching hard around his fingers.

"Are you going to make me cum like this or what" Wonwoo was getting impatient as every second passed. Seokmin removed his both his hands and replaced it with his mouth, sucking hard, earning a string of moans making him hard again.

Wonwoo came in his mouth without any warning with the latter's name on his lips. The latter lubed himself and aligned their hips together. The older of the two wrapped his arms and legs around Seokmin.

"Are you ready?"  
"Yeah. But I'm kinda scared since this is the first time I've bottomed" Seokmin kissed his fears away. This will be your last anyways. Seokmin thought as he slowly entered him, making him scream in pain. He softly kissed him again trying to distract the pain. "Move" He tried shallow thrusts but the latter was moaned as he started rutting against his cock signaling him to go faster.  
He increased his pace, moaning at the tight heat enveloping his cock. Wonwoo dug his nails in the latter's back as he screamed in pleasure. Seokmin thrusted on the same spot again, making the latter moan loudly again. He thrusted faster again , the two moaning each other's name. Seokmin lost the rhythm of thrusts and grabbed his cock as Wonwoo clenched and unclenched hard.  
Seokmin came deep in as Wonwoo came between the two, cumming at the same time. He kissed the older messily as he pulled out, muffling his groan at the empty feeling.  
Seokmin got up to leave but Wonwoo pulled him back.  
"Please stay with me."  
Maybe he just wants to cuddle. I'll leave tomorrow morning . Seokmin thought as the two cuddled and fell asleep

Next morning

Seokmin woke up to see Wonwoo stare at him.  
"Good morning. " He said with a smile.  
"I'm sorry about last night. I understand you were drunk. Anyways I'm leaving today. I uh- got a call asking me to come back. Seokmin said failing to hide the nervousness on his voice.  
"Why would I feel awkward. And if you're going, I'm coming along"  
"Dude you should stay with your boyfriend. I'm your best friend. And if I'm not wrong, last night was just a one time thing."  
"What?!?" Wonwoo teared up hearing this from someone who he loved so much. "What the fuck?! If you want this as a one timer then get lost" His voice cracked as he was unable to hold his tears back.  
"Dude?! You're planning to cheat on your boyfriend or what. What the fuck has gotten into you."  
"I don't have a boyfriend. I thought I made it pretty clear last night! Why do you think I would let you top!? I was willing to give up anything for you. And you're telling me this was a one timer"  
"THEN EXPLAIN THAT MAKE OUT SESSION WITH THAT GUY FROM YESTERDAY AND GOD KNOWS IF YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM"  
"HE MISTOOK ME FOR SOMEONE ELSE. I THOUGHT I MADE IT PRETTY CLEAR LAST NIGHT THAT I LOVE YOU. AND I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH HIM." Wonwoo started crying even harder now. Seokmin moved closer to him and hugged him tightly.  
"Don't pity me. If you want, this will be a one timer"  
"Can we have sex again?"  
"What?"  
"Yeah and this time you better know" Seokmin kissed him softly. "I love you too"

Meanwhile

Myungjun quietly got in and removed his clothes, wearing only a white fluffy robe and crashed out on the couch since he didn't want to face Jinwoo after that make out session he saw.

Next day

Myungjun woke up in an familiar room, a blanket covering him. He yawned as he was grabbed his phone. He looked at the screen to see a small pink sticky note on the screen. 

Good morning or (whenever you wake up) Hyung  
Change into something good and follow the path made of rose petals. And keep collecting the sticky notes  
"Aww. That's so sweet" he said as he read  
Ps  
I know you're lazy. So I kept a white tee and jeans. Wear those and come.

 

"Impressive" he said as he chuckled and changed into the dress  
He checked the time- "The fuck?!? It's 5 pm?!"  
He saw path of yellow rose petals stopping at the door. He opened the door to see the path leading down the hallway to the dining room of the apartment where the table was set for one. The apartment was empty.  
"I guess they all left"  
The table had pancakes and waffles with different kinds of toppings, muffins, Spanish omelette, cheese n bacon scrambled eggs with a glass of mango milkshake.  
"How sweet" Myungjun smiled to himself as he sat for breakfast. He was hungry because he didn't eat anything since the last meal he had was previous day's lunch.  
He scarfed down the meal within minutes. Once he was done he set all the plates and glasses in the kitchen to find another pink sticky note

You liked it?  
Now go to the lift. You'll find a boy with dark features.

He took the pass card and walked up to the lift to see the boy as described.

"Hi Hyung. I'm Wonwoo and I'll escort you to your destination "  
They rode down the lift and towards the entrance of the hotel.

Finally he handed him another sticky note

Hi again. Now please walk over to the parking lot. You'll find your childhood friend who is a sweet ball of sunshine.

He saw Seokmin on a bicycle with a two seats and a bouquet of tropical flowers.  
"Hyung!" He said as he hugged him tightly.  
"You seem so bright today. What happened"  
"I can't tell you that." He said as they rode to who knows where. By the time they reached it was time for sunset.

They watched the sunset when Seokmin handed him the bouquet and started riding again as they reached a park where there was a huge tree covered with small light bulbs and photos.  
"And please forgive him"  
And with that Seokmin left.

As he was admiring the view he felt someone pin one of his arm behind his back and felt a bracelet around his wrist. The person came into view.

"Hi Hyung."  
"Hey Jinwoo. Where are you gonna take me next" Myungjun acted as if nothing happened. Because he knew the latter is dating.  
"Nowhere."  
"Then where is he?"  
"Who?"  
"The 'him' I'm supposed to forgive. Are we talking about Sehun? Cuz I did forgive him long ago."  
"This is about me. Hyung I'm really sorry for what I'll do and what I did"  
And he pressed his lips on Myungjun's, sending jolts of electricity through his body. He pulled away blushing.  
"Dude don't joke around. I know you're dating Wonwoo."  
"What?!"  
" yeah I saw you guys kissing. And besides I love someone else" Myungjun said looking anywhere but his eyes.

This angered Jinwoo. All along all those small signs and so much of skinship. He screamed in frustration pinned him against the nearby tree.

"Why did you do this Hyung. Why so much skinship and caring and loving attitude towards me. Just admit it if you like me."

"I don't like you."  
This broke the younger boy's heart. He loosened the grip off his wrists. As soon as Myungjun's wrists were free he pulled Jinwoo by the collar into a deep kiss.  
After a good two minutes the two pulled away, totally out of breath.  
"If you love me. Why did you kiss him?"  
" I kinda got confused with the rooms and I rang the wrong bell and just kissed the guy I thought was you. Because I knew you were the only one in the room. I only love you. And I have since about a year now"

"I love you too"

The two had dinner alone under the tree and rode back to the hotel on a bicycle for two.

Meanwhile back at the hotel

Jinwoo somehow managed to open the door without his lips leaving Myungjun's. "Fast"  
" I'm trying" the two getting impatient as every second passed. Frustrated, Myungjun held Jinwoo's hand and steadily scanned the card, pushing him inside and getting in after him.  
Jinwoo sat in the couch, pulling the elder onto his lap and kissing him again. The elder ground on him making them both moan unintentionally. The both of them were painfully hard. Myungjun grazed his fingers over the latter's clothed crotch making him buck his hips into the touch. He took off the younger's shirt, starting to lightly suckle on his collarbone making the latter moan softly.  
Jinwoo stripped the latter completely, tugging his length experimentally. His hands were warm around his shaft, making him buck his hips.  
"More" the older of he two moaned.  
He sucked on the elder's skin leaving marks all over his body , making Myungjun pull him closer. Jinwoo took off his own jeans and pulled Myungjun to the bedroom, pressing him against the wall and getting down on his knees in front of the older's length. He took the tip in his mouth and sucked gently, making Myungjun buck his hips into his mouth. He slowly took in little more and bobbed his head, the elder grasping his hair and softly tugging it.

"God..." Myungjun whispered as the younger gagged around his length. The pleasure was too much to handle, making him cum right down his throat.

"Do you have lube?" Jinwoo asked in a hoarse voice.  
"No but I think it's there in Minhyuk's suitcase cuz He and Sanha start off anywhere." He ran off to get it from his friend's suitcase. A few seconds later he reappeared with a small blue tube. Jinwoo hesitantly squirted a bit on his fingers, experimentally prodding the elders hole. Myungjun shifted a little at the foreign feeling.

"Relax.." He said kissing his neck. "I'll stop if you want me to"  
"It's ok. I'm willing to take the pain." Jinwoo smiled as he inserted another finger, slowly thrusting his fingers, making the older of the two let out a shaky breath. He inserted another finger, this time the elder groaned in pain. Jinwoo quickly kissed his neck and thrusted his fingers slowly. After a few thrusts he hit the particular bundle of nerves which would make anyone scream in pleasure.

Myungjun wrapped his arms around his shoulder and legs around his waist after Jinwoo lubed himself.  
"Ready?" Jinwoo asked hesitantly, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend.  
Myungjun pecked his lips and smiled, signaling him to go.  
Myungjun felt like someone was tearing him apart when the younger slowly entered him. He let out small groans but he knew he'll feel good soon while the younger moaned at the tight heat enveloping his length. Jinwoo waited for him to adjust to his length.  
"You can move now" Myungjun said after he felt the pain lessen.

Jinwoo thrusted slowly, waiting for him to adjust with it.  
"Faster" Myungjun said as he felt himself chase his orgasm. The two moaning each other's name shamelessly. Jinwoo wrapped a hand around the elders length  
"I'm close" Myungjun said clenching around Jinwoo's length as he increased his pace of thrusting and touching Myungjun  
"Me too" Jinwoo was in pure ecstasy feeling the heat wrap deliciously around him.

The two came with together, screaming each other's name.

Jinwoo pulled out and the two lay on the bed covering themselves in a blanket, cuddling before they sleep off


End file.
